In the End
by EaglesSpirit
Summary: Yusuke gives his last words to the gang before he dies. oneshot. songfic to Linkin Park's In the End


**AN: **Ok, this is an idea that I've had fora while but didn't until now. It's probably not one of my best works since I didn't put much time and effort into it. I apologize if it sucks so much. I will, however, dedicate this strangely.

**Dedication:** Dedicated to Forgotten-Heart, through whose AMV on this song about Yusuke inspired me to write this. Sorry Koki! This is the second title/idea to an AMV that you have I made into a story. (groans)

**Disclaimer**: Owns nothing...

* * *

Yusuke lay on the hospital bed, dying. He knew going in to fight was going to cost him his life but at this point it didn't really matter to him. His view on life had changed drastically and all that was left for him to do was to convey it to his friends. Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, Botan and Keiko would all be arriving shortly and he didn't want to waste any time. Yusuke felt this important to him because he also knew that there wasn't going to be another chance at life. He had died twice. No one ever receives a third chance.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Yusuke called out weakly the pain evident in his voice.

The gang came in solemnly and surrounded his bed. "What are you up to, Urameshi?" Kuwabara said to him.

Yusuke looked around at everyone, sorrow reflecting in his deep brown eyes. "Guys," he began shakily, "It's going to happen so I might as tell you now. I'm going to freaking die soon and there isn't a dern thing any of you guys can do about it. Before I die, however, there is something I need to tell you. Remember what I tell you and don't make the same mistakes I did, I beg of you."

Keiko hugged him. "Yusuke, we love you for who you are. Everyone makes mistakes. Don't torture yourself with it."

Yusuke held up his hand. "No, Keiko. Everyone should learn from his or her mistakes but some, like me, learn to late. If I tell you what I want to tell you, will you remember?"

Heads nodded around him.

"Ok. Here goes.

_It starts with  
One thing_

_I don't know why_

It was always one thing after the other with me. I did one thing, and one thing led to another and I refused to quit no matter how dangerous it was.

It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind

No matter what you do, you have to have self-control. I have it; I just don't use it.

_I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing_

No one knows how precious time is until it's almost gone like mine is now. I took advantage of it the first two times, but I know now that it's gone.

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal

If you had told me a few years ago that all this would be happening and going on, I would have never believed it. Please, don't do anything on an impulse like I did.

Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window

Life is short. Don't take it for granted.

Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go

I watched you all live your lives and was jealous. I couldn't be more like you because I refused to.

I kept everything inside and even though I tried

_it all fell apart_

I hid my feelings from you guys and couldn't admit them until now when I am dying.

What it meant to me

_will eventually _

_be a memory_

_of a time when I tried  
so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

I had the tough guy act. The pretty girl. The power, the fame, everything. Those things don't matter. What matters is that you lived your life well and treated others with respect.

I had to fall  
To lose it all

Why did I have to realize this now when it's too late?

But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

Nothing matters anymore.

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard

I tried. I'm sorry for not doing better. But I did try.

In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me

Everyone was afraid of me, but they fought me anyway. Why couldn't they see through my fake outer shell?

I'm surprised it got so  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end

No one ever truly knew me. No one knows me even now. The people who thought they knew me can't recognize me now. I've become a monster made by myself

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

There's nothing left for me anymore. I trusted you guys then, so I'll trust you noe.

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

Nothing matters anymore. Promise me this, please. Don't repeat what I've done."

Everyone stood around the bed with tears in their eyes. Keiko leaned over and gave Yusuke a kiss.

"Goodbye, Yusuke. I won't ever forget you or stop loving you from now until the end of my days."

Yusuke smiled his last smile and then closed his eyes and exhaled his very last breath.

* * *

**AN:** There you have it. Reading apprecitated. Reviews adored. Flames... sry. I don't like at all. Thanks for taking the time to read this! 


End file.
